


Baby-sitter

by kleksuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleksuh/pseuds/kleksuh
Summary: Clarke's almost an adult but that doesn't stop Abby from hiring a babysitter after Clarke gets in trouble. The only problem is the babysitter is Clarke's age and also really really hot.Side note: I've never written smut before and i need practice so I hope it doesn't suck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be smut in this chapter, this is just kinda setting it up. Next chapter though ;)

“Mom, seriously? This is ridiculous! I'm almost an adult!”

“And yet you still act like a child!”

Jake put his hand on Abby's arm and she seemed to calm down a little. A little. They were standing at the door, suitcase ready, keys in hand and it reminded Clarke of when she was little and begged them not to leave her. They were going on some kind of weekend trip that had been planned for god knows how long, probably since before she was born.

“Clarke, as soon as she shows up-”

“My _babysitter_?”

Abby shut her eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking again, “yes, you're babysitter. As soon as she gets here, which will be any minute, we're leaving. If you need anything or there's an emergency call us. Well, if it's an emergency call 911 and then us.”

“Yes, mom. I know.”

Abby nodded and her expression softened, “Clarke, honey. I don't want to do this but you've crossed a line.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Clarke quickly hugged her mom and then her dad and stepped back. She didn't want the babysitter to have to see that. Maybe she was almost an adult but she still hugged her parents goodbye. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Right?

“So when are you gonna be back?”

Clarke knew exactly when they'd be back but to avoid awkward silence, or worse, another lecture she decided to ask again anyway.

“Sunday afternoon.”

A realization hit Clarke as the words sunk in and a moment later there were headlights shining through the partially opened curtains.

“Wait, she's staying till _Sunday?_ ”

“Yes, why would you-”

Jake was cut off by knocking at the front door and Clarke pleaded with her eyes to please not let this happen. He gave her the _I'm sorry_ look and she had to try again.

“Mom, dad, seriously. All weekend? This is ridiculous!”

“Clarke, it's already done.”

Clarke tried to protest but Abby was already opening the door and letting the babysitter in. Clarke crossed her arms and avoided looking at her, more out of embarrassment and pure rage than anything else.

“Oh! Lexa! So glad you're here!”

_Of course you are._

“Sorry I'm late, there was a lot of traffic.”

At that Clarke couldn't _not_ look at the person that voice belonged to. She looked up, Lexa's back was to her so she couldn't see much but what she did see seemed to make her even more mad and frustrated. It would be one thing if it was an old lady but no, they had to pick someone closer to her age and hot as hell to make this even more embarrassing.

“Clarke?”

Clarke's eyes snapped up, “what?”

Jake was standing in front of her with his hand on her shoulder, “are you okay?”

He was whispering and Clarke leaned around to see Abby and Lexa seemed to be talking about something else and not paying attention.

“Dad this is stupid.”

Jake chuckled and pulled Clarke into a bear hug and she rolled her eyes behind the safety of his shoulder. She just hoped Lexa wasn't paying attention.

“Love you Clarke.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

And she meant it. Jake pulled away, squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead before walking to the door and grabbing their suitcase, Abby following close behind.

“Thanks for watch-,” Abby glanced at Clarke who was glaring, “uh, being here with Clarke.”

Lexa was trying to hold back a smirk that just infuriated the blonde further, “no problem Mrs. Griffin.”

“Love you Clarke.”

“Love you too.”

And they were gone. She glanced at Lexa who was standing in the same spot but looking around at the house. After a couple moments her eyes landed back on Clarke.

“I'm Lexa.”

“I'm aware.”

“So you're Clarke I'm guessing.”

Clarke momentarily thought about being a complete sarcastic asshole but for some reason decided against it, “yep.”

They stood in an awkward silence until Clarke sighed. Maybe she didn't like the situation but Lexa probably wasn't very happy about it either, even though she was getting paid.

“Your room is upstairs, I'll show you.”

After showing Lexa her room she went back downstairs and sat in the recliner with her blanket and sketchbook, already uninterested in the show that was on. Lexa was down a few minutes later and sat on the couch.

“You can watch whatever you want, I'm not paying attention anyway,” she handed the remote to the brunette who just set it down and continued watching what was already on.

Over an hour had passed when Clarke heard Lexa shuffling around. She looked up to see Lexa watching her but she ignored it and went on with her drawing. A few minutes later Clarke glanced up and Lexa was still watching her, the smallest of smirks on her lips.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lexa shook her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders to emphasize.

She was quiet for a second but when Clarke didn't say anything she spoke up again, “this is just kind of boring.”

“Isn't babysitting supposed to be boring?”

Lexa looked confused and she started to explain, “no, it might not be _fun_ all the time but it's not boring. They play games and make messes and you have to make them food and put them to bed. You're just… sitting there.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, “There's board games in the closet, I have no problem making a mess for you to clean up, I never said you couldn't make me food, and I would love to be tucked in if you don't mind. Oh! And, can you check my closet for monsters?”

Lexa was trying not to show any form of being amused by that but Clarke saw it and took it as a win. What she had won? She wasn't sure but either way, it was a win. She got up and walked to the closet door and turned to Lexa.

“Pick one.”

Lexa glanced at her as if it might be a trick, “are you actually gonna play with me?”

Clarke rolled her eyes as if it was the biggest sacrifice of her life, “fine, I guess,” but in reality she didn't mind.

Lexa scanned the boxes before picking up Clue, “this one good?”

“It's not Monopoly, so yeah it'll do.”

She followed Lexa back into the living room where she sat the box on the coffee table and then sat on the floor. Clarke sat opposite of her and moved some magazines and books off the table and onto the floor.

“You don't like Monopoly?”

“Nope, it's boring, I always win.”

Lexa was opening the box and pulling everything out and Clarke started helping set up the board, “always?”

“Basically, yeah.”

They set up the cards and pieces and each picked a color. They started playing and after a few minutes they could tell they were doing something wrong. The game wasn't flowing very well and it seemed way too easy.

Lexa set her cards down, “I don't remember it being like this. Are we playing it right?”

Clarke grabbed the directions, “I thought we were.”

Clarke was reading when Lexa interrupted her, “Clarke, the box says three to six players,” she pointed and Clarke looked at it.

“Oh, well that makes sense. Why the hell did you pick a three player game?”

“I didn't know! I haven't played it in forever!”

“Mhm,” Clarke let a smirk find its way onto her face, maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all. Maybe.

They put the game away and decided to actually watch a movie together, after Lexa made Clarke promise to not draw during it. Clarke found it kind of cute that Lexa wanted her attention but then again, she probably just didn't want to be bored.

The movie was over and Clarke looked over to see Lexa was asleep and probably had been for a while. She got up to go to bed but stopped at the staircase.

_I can't let her sleep on the couch. I'd be an asshole._

She walked back and leaned over the back of the couch, “Lexa.” Nothing.

“Lexa.” Nothing.

Clarke sighed and tapped her shoulder, “Lexa.”

Sure enough, that did the trick. Lexa sat up, clearly startled, hit her forehead on Clarke's and flopped back down. They both groaned at the pain and Clarke stood up, pulling her hand away from where it had instinctively gone to hold the aching spot to see there was no blood, just a bump. Lexa had stood up and when she moved her hand blood started running down the side of her face.

“Come here,” Clarke pulled her gently by her elbow into the bathroom and patted her hand on the counter, “sit.”

Lexa sat on the counter and watched as Clarke got some stuff to clean her up. She moved between Lexa's legs and used her hand to push her head to look to the side so she could see it better. Clarke cleaned up the blood that had run down her face and then around the spot it initially came from.

“You won't even need a band-aid. Unless you want one, we have paw patrol or Scooby Doo.”

Lexa chuckled and tried to turn her head but Clarke stopped her, holding her hand to Lexa's jaw to keep her from moving while she finished up.

“I'll pass.”

“Fine, your loss.”

Clarke pulled away and tossed the stuff in the trash, “all done. Do i need to kiss it to make it all better?”

_What the actual fuck just came out of your mouth?_

Clarke instantly regretted it but based on the devilish smirk on Lexa's face she wasn't going to forget that.

“Well, it might make it feel better…” Lexa was leaning forward and then turned her head and Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her temple, right underneath the spot.

“Better?”

Lexa leaned back, same devilish smirk on her face, “hm, it'll do for now.”

_For now?_

“And do you need a snack before bed?”

Clarke couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth in the last few minutes and decided to solely blame the impact of getting her head slammed against Lexa's.

“Yeah, that'd be great.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she backed away so Lexa could get down, “oh how the roles have been reversed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. My first smut.
> 
> Fun fact that literally no one asked for: I wrote like 1,500 words, rewrote over half of it three times then deleted it and started over before I finally got into it. This is the final product.
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes)

“What do you want?”

Lexa was sitting on the island, swinging her feet while Clarke looked around, trying to figure out what Lexa liked or disliked.

“I don't know.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Lexa sitting there, head tilted, eyes shining, her signature smirk, and Clarke wished she could draw her right then. She turned back around, hoping Lexa hadn't noticed the lingering stare and started pulling random snacks out of the cabinet. Goldfish, fruit snacks and Twinkies.

“Here,” she set the snacks on the island and then leaned against it, “if you don't like any of this there's some other stuff.”

Lexa grabbed goldfish and Clarke guessed she was okay with the options so she grabbed a Twinkie.

“You're actually going to eat that?”

Clarke was midbite when Lexa asked her and it was a few seconds before she could answer, “yeah, why?”

Lexa curled her lip, “that's gross.”

“Twinkies?” Clarke held it up to emphasize.

“Yes, Twinkies, that cream filled, headache inducing…  _ thing _ .”

“You don't like them?” Clarke took another bite and picked up a packaged one, handing it to Lexa.

“Mnm, no,” she pushed Clarke's hand away, “I'll pass.”

Clarke shrugged and popped the last bite in her mouth and opening another while she chewed and swallowed, “your loss.”

Lexa shook her head, wrinkling her nose and curling her lip, “I'll just stick to goldfish,” she held up the little bag and the look of disgust was replaced with a cute smile that made the corner of her eyes crinkle.

Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes, “do you want anything else to eat?”

Lexa shook her head and Clarke put the boxes of snacks away. When she turned around, Lexa was off the counter and walking around the kitchen with her wrapper in her hand. She kind of looked like a lost puppy, or a baby looking for their favorite toy.

“What are you doing?”

She stopped moving and looked up, “where the heck is your trash can?”

Clarke chuckled and walked to the island, close to where Lexa had been sitting and pulled a drawer open. She grabbed her own wrappers and threw them away as Lexa walked over with hers.

“Who puts a trash can in a drawer?”

“It’s suppose to be like that.”

“That's weird.”

Clarke slid the drawer shut and poked Lexa's ribs as she walked by, “you're weird.”

Lexa was quick on her heels as she walked into through the living room towards the stairs, “what? How am I weird?”

“You don't like Twinkies!”

“First of all, they just taste like straight sugar. Second, they're all mushy and…” she paused for a moment, “ugh.  _ And! _ They give me headaches!”

Clarke just laughed as she made her way down the hall to her room, “you just don't have good taste.”

When Clarke turned around Lexa was trying to glare at her but her lips failed her and she was smiling. She shrugged and turned, opening her door but stopping before she went in.

“Hey Lexa?”

Lexa popped her head out of the guest room and then walked around the corner, “hm?”

“I was gonna watch a movie, it helps me fall asleep, if you wanna watch one with me,” she lifted her hand to motion at the room Lexa was staying in, “cause there's not a tv in there.”

Lexa smiled, and Clarke decided that even though she may be her babysitter, and she'd probably never see her again, she decided she wanted to see it as much as possible. In the next forty-two ish hours.

“Sure, I'm just gonna change though.”

“Okay,” Clarke shut her door behind her and grabbed clothes to change into quickly. Just an oversized shirt and silky shorts. 

She opened the door again so Lexa wouldn't have to knock and after putting her clothes in the hamper she settled down to flip through Netflix. Lexa came in a minute later and Clarke couldn't help but notice the tight fitting tank top and sweatpants.

_ How can she make everything look so good? _

Lexa hesitantly sat down with her back against the headboard, “what are we watching?”

“Anything you won't fall asleep to.”

“I thought the point was to fall asleep?”

“For  _ me, _ to fall asleep. Last time you fell asleep you injured me.”

“And myself.”

“But also me.”

Lexa chuckled and after some disagreement on a few certain titles they finally decided on a horror movie. Clarke didn't even like horror movies or shows but Lexa somehow convinced her,  _ “it's really good and not even that scary! I swear!” _

The intro was playing and Clarke already felt scared. Lexa jumped up and shut the light off, making the blonde glare at her, even though it was almost too dark to see.

“Hey! Why'd you do that?”

Lexa was already climbing back up next to Clarke, “do what? Shut the light off?”

“Yeah!”

“Who watches horror movie in the light?”

“Me!”

Lexa just chuckled and Clarke knew the brunette wasn't going to get up to shut it off and she wasn't about to either so she'd just have to deal with it.

After about twenty minutes Clarke was good and scared, basically sitting on Lexa and jumping at everything, even the cut scenes. Lexa ran her hand over Clarke's arm soothingly.

“If it's too scary we can change it.”

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa and realized just how close she had gotten. Their faces were inches apart and something about the curl of her lips wouldn't let Clarke look away. The almost constant change in the light from the screen lit up her eyes, showing every shade of green imaginable. Lexa's hand was still running up and down the length of her arm and Clarke glanced down briefly but returned her gaze to her face, the movie completely forgotten by now.

Her eyes darted around the (probably way too beautiful to be human) features of her face before lingering on the perfect lips for just a little too long. By the time she looked up Lexa's hand had left her arm and was on her neck, pulling her closer until their lips crashed together like the waves on a beach. 

Clarke hand grabbed Lexa's wrist but not pull away, just to ground herself, make sure it was real and she hadn't fallen asleep or passed out from a jumpscare. 

They quickly found a rhythm, their lips pushing and pulling against the others, tongues exploring, teeth grazing. It was almost too much but not enough at the same time. After a moment Clarke decided it wasn't enough, she wanted more.

She sat up, breaking the kiss and missing the feeling while she slung her leg over Lexa, now straddling her. Lexa's hands immediately went to her hips, pulling her a couple of inches closer as she leaned in, reuniting their lips. Her hands slid, one to the back of Lexa's neck, lightly playing with the baby hairs there, and the other reached under her tank top and under her bra to tease her already stiffening peak.

Lexa was guiding Clarke's hips, rocking her back and forth and giving her the kind of fiction she needed. For now. Clarke pinched her now stiffened peak and Lexa moaned into the kiss, sending chills down her spine and through the rest of her body. She moved her hand to play with her other breast earning another moan when she pinched, sending shivers and a new wave of wetness to her center.

Lexa pulled away and Clarke noticed that her lips felt swollen but she could hardly care at this point. Lexa's hand trailed from her hip, up her side, and over her shoulder until it was on the back of her neck, firmly holding her in place. Clarke rolled her head back and Lexa started sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. Her other hand was still on Clarke's other hip but hardly useful as the blonde continued to lightly grind against Lexa on her own.

Clarke could feel the her wetness seep through her barely there panties and probably through her thin shorts. Too many clothes, not enough exposed skin. She gave Lexa's stiff peak one last pinch, making Lexa stutter in her movements against the blondes neck, before pulling her hand out from under her shirt and bra. She tugged at the tank top and pushed on Lexa's shoulder before she brunette leaned away from her neck.

“Off,” Clarke pulled on the shirt again before Lexa was pulling it over her head and tossing it…  _ somewhere _ in Clarke's.

“This too,” Clarke pulled the elastic bottom of her sports bra less than half an inch away from her skin and let it go, hearing it quietly snap against the tanned skin.

Lexa smiled and started to pull it off, “that didn't hurt,” and she tossed it in the same direction as the shirt.

“I'll make sure it does next time.”

Lexa leaned into her and pressed her lips to Clarke's in a messy kiss while she lifted her shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head, and then continuing it again while she worked to undo the clasp of the bra. After a few long moments Clarke's laugh broke the kiss and Lexa grunted.

“It's not funny Clarke, it's impossible!”

Despite her frustration she was laughing and Clarke batted her hands away and undid the clasp in one easy movement, letting Lexa pull it off her shoulders cause she needed the win. The bra was soon gone and Lexa wasted no time in showing Clarke's breasts some attention. Her lips latched onto one while her hand explored the other and Clarke tightened her hand in Lexa's hair.

Lexa sucked, swirled her tongue over and around, and grazed her teeth until her peak was hard before switching to give the other the same attention. Lexa pulled away slowly, still sucking, until she heard a “pop” and Clarke felt the cool air against the wet area and almost missed the contact until Lexa was pressing her lips into her own again, sliding her tongue in and pinching at the hard peak.

Clarke pulled away, making Lexa whine and pushed her down, now leaning over her. She pushed her lips into another kiss despite how swollen they felt. Clarke moved her leg in between Lexa's and started grinding slowly, causing Lexa to break the kiss and roll her head back. Clarke took advantage and started sucking on her neck, leaving little red marks she was sure would be purple tomorrow. She raked her teeth against her pulse point before kissing and then sucking until another red mark showed up.

Lexa was pushing her to sit up so she did. Lexa was trying to push her pants off, wiggling her hips but Clarke's leg was still in the way. She quickly moved it and pulled her sweatpants off for her, then her panties. Her pink thong to be exact. She climbed back up, half laying against Lexa and kissed along her jaw as her fingers trailed down her stomach and over her mound. Clarke slid her fingers through her folds and rubbed her clit a few times before Lexa was bucking.

She did it a few more times, figuring out what Lexa liked but the girl under her seemed very impatient.

“Clarke, please.”

With that she slid one finger in, feeling Lexa's warm velvety walls around her and started thrusting. After a few moments Lexa was squirming and moving to meet her thrusts.

“More, more.”

Clarke slid her finger out, feeling Lexa sigh into her neck before she slid in again, this time with two and Lexa bit Clarke's shoulder while she let out a moan.

“Oh my God  _ Klark _ ”

Clarke repositioned her hand so her palm was rubbing over Lexa's clit with each thrust making her moan every time. Clarke curled her fingers slightly and Lexa bit her shoulder again, causing a light stinging pain but she didn't even care.

“Do it again,” Lexa moaned into her ear and the sound was music to Clarke.

She curled her fingers again and Lexa was digging her nails into Clarke's back. She could feel the breaths against her neck speeding up. Clarke used her thigh to push against her hand and Lexa rolled her head back into the pillow, letting Clarke nip at her neck.

“Clarke, faster, please,” it was basically a whine and it only motivated Clarke further. 

She sped up her thrusts and Lexa's back arched, her moans and shallow breaths filling the room. She could feel Lexa's walls tightening around her fingers and Clarke's grazed her lips over her neck to her ear.

“Come for me Lexa,” she whispered into her ear and then nipped at her earlobe.

She knew it was the right move because Lexa almost immediately clenched around Clarke's fingers as waves of pleasure rolled through her body and a wave of warm fluids seeped around the blondes fingers. 

“Fuck,  _ Klark! _ ”

She slowed her thrusts, letting Lexa ride it out as she placed gentle kisses over the spots she'd been nipping at.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa sighed as the last few, less intense waves washed over her and she could catch her breath.

Clarke slowly pulled her fingers out and Lexa moved her head back in time to watch Clarke trail her fingers, wet with the brunette's arousal, up her stomach and over one breast before sucking each one clean.

“Mmm,” Clarke smirked and moved hair out of Lexa's face, “you taste,” she leaned in for a short kiss, quickly pulling away, “so,” she pecked the corner of her lips,” so,” she pecked the other corner, “good.”

Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke into a messy kiss, desperate to taste herself on the blonde. Lexa lifted her leg that Clarke was straddling, causing the blonde to gasp at the sudden friction. Lexa was suddenly pushing her to sit up. The brunette sat up with her and put a hand on the bed in front of her and one against Clarke's back to guide her down, swifting flipping positions. Lexa pressed her leg against Clarke's swollen clit, causing another gasp before she pulled it away. She lifted her hips so Lexa could pull her shorts and underwear off and knew they were probably both ruined.

Lexa leaned back up and kissed her. It was slower and deeper than their other kisses and Clarke let herself melt into it. Lexa pulled away, biting lightly and pulling at her lower lip, somehow smirking while she did it. The brunette kissed her chin and across her jaw.

“You,” kiss, “are so,” kiss, “beautiful,” kiss.

Clarke smiled and let the warmth cover and darken her cheeks. Lexa's hair fell in perfect brown waves and Clarke felt it tickling her skin as she moved around on top of her body. She kissed the red marks on her shoulder soothingly before looking at the blonde.

“Did I hurt you?” Lexa ran her fingers over the marks gently.

“Not in any way I didn't enjoy.”

At that, the sparkle in Lexa's eyes returned along with a smirk and and a press of her leg to Clarke's center. Lexa caught the moan on her lips with a kiss before it could escape as she rocked against Clarke, feeling the wetness on her thigh. Clarke's hands rested on Lexa's sides, feeling the lattice of her ribs when she inhaled and the smooth muscle when she exhaled.

“Lexaa,” Clarke hoped she would hear the need in her voice and apparently she did cause she slowed her rocking before moving her leg away. 

She slowly slid her tongue down the smooth skin of Clarke's stomach, leaving a glistening trail. Lexa ran her fingers across the swollen bundle of nerves making Clarke jerk and gasp. She ran her tongue through the slick folds a few times before reaching her clit and sucking lightly. Clarke grabbed for anything but all she could grab was the sheets and blankets.

Lexa's tongue slid over her clit, sending ripples through her as she tried to contain her moans to a reasonable volume. Lexa sucked on her clit again for a moment then swirled her tongue around while her fingers slid through her folds teasingly.

“Lexa,” Clarke ran a hand through Lexa's hair and then tightened it, “I need-” Clarke moaned as Lexa sucked on her again, “I need you inside.”

Lexa slid in two fingers making Clarke's breath catch in her throat and she pulled on the sheet in her other hand.

“Fuck, Lexa…”

Lexa was moving slow, letting her adjust and Clarke couldn't help but squirm and buck her hips in search for more friction. Lexa noticed, using her unoccupied arm and wrapping it around Clarke's waist to hold her down. 

“Lexa,” Clarke loosened her grip and ran her hand through Lexa's hair, “please, fuck me.”

Lexa smirked against her and started thrusting, gradually increasing the pace. She loosened her grip on her hips, letting Clarke roll them with the thrusts, but left her arm there. She let her tongue glide over her clit before sucking again, making Clarke jerk every time. She had stopped trying to contain her moans and let them freely spill from her lips with each thrust. The ball of heat in her stomach formed and she pulled Lexa's head closer.

“Faster.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hip and sped up her pace, pushing as deep as she could and curling her fingers until she found the spot that made the blondes hand tighten in her hair.

“Yes yes yes, Lexaa.”

Clarke could feel her walls tightening and Lexa worked on her clit, grazing her teeth over it lightly before sucking it again and rolling her tongue over it. After a few more thrusts Clarke felt strong waves wash over her, one starting before the last one ended and she could barely tell them apart. 

“Oh- Lexa!” It came out desperate and in a moment Lexa was right above her, leaning against her, running a hand through her hair and kissing her neck as her fingers slowly pushed in and out.

Clarke's arm wrapped around Lexa's neck as she tried to even out her breathing while the last few waves washed over her. Lexa smiled against her neck and then propped herself on her elbow, looking a Clarke.

“What?” 

Lexa slowly pulled her fingers out, “nothing,” she moved her hand up and Clarke grabbed her wrist, sucking them clean while the smile on Lexa's face got bigger, “that was just really sexy.”

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke, slow and soft and her bruised lips thanked her for it. Lexa pulled away and ran her thumb over the blondes bottom lip. Clarke took a deep breath, feeling Lexa's weight on her ribs and looked at the tv.

“You were right,” she looked back to Lexa who's brows were knitted, “that was a good movie.”

Lexa dropped her head and laughed against Clarke's neck before starting to sit up, “I told you.”

Lexa was shuffling around and Clarke felt disappointed that she was seriously going to go sleep in the other room after  _ that _ . But then Lexa was pulling Clarke up and into her arms, laying them down to cuddle. Clarke pulled the blanket up over them and shut the tv off before fulling relaxing into Lexa.

“I'm gonna have to start sneaking out more.”

“Why?” Lexa's voice was huskier than before and laced with sleepiness.

“So you can babysit me again.”

Lexa chuckled, “Eh, I don't know. You were right, babysitting _ is _ boring.”

Clarke laughed and lightly slapped her arm. It was quiet for a couple minutes, just feeling the rise and fall of the other girls chest against her own but Clarke didn't think Lexa was asleep yet.

“Lexa?” Clarke was whispering, just in case she  _ was _ already asleep.

“Hm?” Lexa seemed too tired to actually form any words.

“Was it boring?”

Lexa seemed more awake as she laughed and squeezed Clarke, “no Clarke. It was far from boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or tips or something please let me know, I'm sure I need them. :)


End file.
